A dragon in Tokyo (Tokyo ghoul IBTS crossover)
by Deltablue12
Summary: This is a crossover between my own original story In between the Smoke and Tokyo Ghoul. I suggest you give it a try as I'm not quite sure what to put in this summary ; the title explains the story quite well... I'm not sure if I should rate this T or M, so I'm rating it T for now. Please let me know if you think it should be M rated.
1. Chapter 1

Shin's P.O.V

When I opened my black and yellow eyes I didn't see anything familiar.

'Great another misplacement episode is what I needed right now...' I thought sarcasm radiating from my very existence.

I looked around the dark alleyway and got up. A oddly familiar scent yet distant in memory floated through the air...

Human blood...

My kind - Royal gryphic drake -survives now by eating fish, but before that we were known as yellow eyed vampires, you can guess the reason.

As my curiosity got the best of me I approached the sent, my legs still feeling like jelly so I used the wall as support.

Then an unfamiliar sent hit me as I stumbled closer -I should really go to an audition for a zombie movie once, I'd make a fabulous zombie- as I neared I saw two people in white fighting the origin of the smell; a man in his twenties with red and black eyes who was way to agile to be human.

They made quick work of the red eye and just as I tried to sneak away so discreetly as humanly possible one of them called out to me, I flinched and tried to run but tripped over a limb and face-planted.

I could here the female chuckle slightly. "You okay kid?" The male asked sounding a tiny bit concerned.

"Do I look okay to you?" I scowled with my face covered in blood -not my own-

The female handed me a tissue and I cleaned myself thoroughly like a cat.

"So what's up with the yellow eyes huh?" She asked.

"Something wrong with yellow?" I asked not really paying attention to her.

"Well ghouls have red eyes..."

"So the red eyes are called ghouls huh odd..."

"And why is that?" The male asked.

"The ghouls back home are a lot less human and a lot more 'I'm dead, I crave human flesh raaawrrr' you know."

So the two decided to take me back to their headquarters.

"Okay kid go through the scanner please." I obeyed and went through only to make the thing short circuit...

I sweat dropped "I take it that it's not supposed to do that.."

"Yeah your RC cell level must be very high..." the male said feeling uncomfortable.

'RC cells? Must be my mana acting up.'

"So uhm is this like the anti-ghoul force or something." I said looking around curiously.

"Something like that yes." The male answered.

The female came back, I hadn't seen her leave. Oh well.

"Arima said to keep an eye on him..." the female said.

"So kid that means you'll be keeping us company for a while." She continued with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone I'm a newbie at writing and English is not my mother tongue, so if you see any mistakes please do correct me and I'll try to fix it ASAP :)**

 **I also appreciate reviews a lot. My apologies for the chapter's shortness.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shin's P.O.V

"So kid that means you'll be keeping us company for a while." She continued with a smile on her face.

I shrugged it's not like have anywhere else to go right?

I suddenly remembered that I hadn't eaten yet and as if on que my stomach rumbled.

"Could we stop by something to eat first?" I asked.

"What did you have in mind?" The female asked her voice laced with suspicion.

"Fancy tuna." I said somewhat happily.

They looked at me oddly.

"What did you think I was going to say human flesh or something? That's kinda rude you know..." I said pouting slightly.

"By the way my name is Shin, and I'm quite sure I'm not a ghoul."

"Well Shin I'm Akira and he's Amon."

"I see, Akira-san, Amon-san, pleased to make your acquaintance~." I said slightly bowing with a small smile on my pale face.

They nodded in response and my stomach rumbled to remind myself not to starve.

"Fancy tuna it is then." Akira said as she walked out of the building Amon and I following close behind.

We stopped by a small restaurant which Akira said to have great tuna dishes.

She ordered me something she said was really good, I was quite curious actually.

The waiter put down the plate with a tuna steak on it, the spicy sent quickly reached my sensitive nose.

'You...' I glared slightly at her my pupils turning into slits.

She stared at me a bit surprised. I shrugged and started to eat, I didn't like spicy food as I couldn't taste it.  
My taste buds seemed to deactivate whenever I ate it.

She seemed surprised at my reaction well lack of actually. I raised my eyebrow at her 'What did she expect me to breath fire or something?'

I chuckled and let out a small flame as my sclera turned black making my yellow irises stand out more.

"What? I never said I was human." I said coldly.

"Then what are you?" The both said at the same time.

"Frankly that's none of your bussiness. The only timg you need to know is I'm neither human nor ghoul and I am tired of this shit." I said pounting at the spicey tuna.

"You couldn't have picked me something not spicey now could you?" I whined quite annoyed by the fact I couldn't taste the tuna.

After dinner we walked outside, the strong sent of human blood hitting me right in the face.

'Seems like someone's trowing a party and I'm not invited. Did no-one ever tell them that a party without Shin is a big No-No?' I thought to myself letting out a sadistic smirk. 


	3. Chapter 3

( **A/n: this fanfiction does not follow the tokyo ghoul timeline correctly.)**

Shin's P.O.V

I had dragged the two 'doves' as the red eye from before seemed to call them, in the direction of said 'party'.

I didn't have to take them with me, I mean I could've easily ditched them and run of on my own... hmm maybe it is best to ditch them...

Turning my sclera to black and my pupils into slits I made my way up to a roof by jumping against the walls of a nearby alley.

"Damn it Shin come back down now!" Amon shouted as I quickly made my way over the rooftops.

' Where did the party go~" I sang to myself as I jumped into the building through a window.

Following the sent as stealthy as could -remind me not to become a ninja anytime soon, seriously...- and ended up in a huge room that looked like a gladiator arena.

I made my way through the small crowd near the balcony to take a closer look, that didn't go unnoticed white hair doesn't blend well in a crowd of dark haired people -.-'

When I looked down I saw a boy slightly older in appearance than myself getting chased by a fat red masked creep.

Before I could do anything I was pushed into the arena by a red eyed creep behind me who had been drooling like crazy since I arrived.

They're all Ghouls aren't they? Well except for the red masked creep below me... crap

With a thud I hit the ground, a human would have died or atleast broken a few bones. I on the otherhand had a slight concussion from what I could tell.

"Tch my head hurts... damn you drooling creep." I said getting up clutching my head with one hand while using using the other to give him the middle finger.

I glanced over to the boy who was being chased he had only one red eye and he smelled human to me.

'Half-Ghoul?'

I wanted to help him but I'm quite sure the spicey tuna will be evicted from my stomach if I move.

After a while a purple haired creep swooped down and picked the kid up in disappointment of the crowd. To appease them he pointed towards me and gave them some fancy explanation to save his sorry ass.

Red mask creep then made his way towards me holding some oversized butcher thingy that I don't know the name of.

'I'm sorry spicey tuna...' just as I was about to move a group of doves raided the place. 'Spicey tuna is saved!'

I fell down on my knees with a pained smile on my face as I saw an angry yet worried Akira approach me.

"Gomen ne Akira-san~." I apologised feeling guilty making a stranger worry about me.

"You idiot..." she mumbled just as my brain decided I had to sleep right now. Then everthing faded into sweet nothingness...


	4. Chapter 4

Shin's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of beeping.

'Hospital?' I blinked a few times to steady my vision and noticed a tall white haired man standing in front of my bed.

"Hello I don't believe we've met I'm Shin." I politely introduced myself, but judging by his attitude he already knows who I am...

"Arima." He said calmly sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

"The one who ordered Akira-san and Amon-san to keep an eye on me? To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence here Arima-san?"

"Curiousity I suppose." He shrugged slightly.

I raised my eyebrow. "I don't suppose you have any food with you right?"

"Actually I do, Mado warned me about your love for tuna..." he tossed me a small bag.

I opened it and a pack of sushi with fancy tuna revealed itself.

"Oh my Tunagod Arima you're an angel!" I yelled hug tackling him purring softly snuggling into his chest.

I could feel him flail a bit in my strong embrace -for a dragon it's pretty weak but it's enough to hold a human down-

"Shin get of..." he says coldly. Finally realising what I was doing I quickly let go of the tall male and hopped back on the bed to eat the tuna.

He seemed slightly surprised at my strength. "You sure you're not a ghoul?"

I raised my eyebrow. "If I was I would've been eating you instead of the tuna... although you smell quite tasty human flesh isn't really my thing besides I quit drinking waaaay~ to long ago." I said nibbling at the tuna as if it were a cookie.

"Ever killed before?" He asked seriously this time.

"Plenty of times, I'm not a morning person..." I thought back at all the alarm clocks I had obliterated...

He stared at me blankly. "I meant human beings..."

"Uuuuhm yes if killing the scumbags that murdered the little children - hatchlings- counts I suppose.

"How did it make you feel?"

Feel? Are you supposed to feel something when you swat a mosquito?

"No different than usual I guess?" I shrugged.

He frowned a little at my indifferent behaviour.


	5. Chapter 5

Shin's P.O.V

It's been a few days since I met Arima  
and we get along pretty well I suppose.

Today he had a tuna sandwich with him as lunch...I forgot my lunch and I kinda ended up stealing his tuna sandwich ^^;

Never steal Arima's sandwich like ever unless you have a death wish of course.

Now running like my life depended on -it does sort of- with CCG's reaper hot on my trail I came across a coffee shop and decided to hide inside.

When I so fabulously *coughs* made my way through the door I noticed two doves staring at me surprised.

" Hi I'm Shin and I stole Arima's sandwich, I will now hide under your table and if you are human beings you will not tell him I'm here. Okay?"

The younger one of the two with hair almost as white as mine looked at me curiously.

"Ne Shin why did you steal the sandwich?"

"I was hungry and it had tuna..." I bluntly stated.

"But ghouls don't eat sandwishes..." He said a bit confused.

"I'm not a ghoul though. I'm closer related to vampires than ghouls..."

"So vampires like tuna sandwiches?"

I shook my head "Vampires like blood."

"Do you?"

"Yes I do a lot but I'm on a tuna diet right now." I said grinning slightly.

"Oh I don't believe I got your name." I said realising I didn't know his name.

"Juuzou." He smilled.

Then the door suddenly opened Arima walked in glancing over to the table that I was under.

He walked over and crouched down.  
"Look who we have here...the sandwich thief." He glared slightly.

"It's your fault for not feeding me." I pouted while he pulled me out of my hidding place.

He laid me on his shoulder like hunted game my front facing his back.

I looked at Juuzou apologetically "Till next time Juuzou-kun."


	6. Chapter 6

Shin's P.O.V

"You're not still mad about the sandwich are you?" I asked nudging Arima who was giving me the silent treatment.

"Tch you're stuborn." I said scowling at him. I decided to go and find Juuzou.

I walked down the hallway my barefeet producing a patting sound on the cold tile floor.

I was staring at the floor while walking causing me to bump into someone and fell on my butt.

I looked up and saw Juuzou and this big guy next to him looking worried, well only the big guy look actually worried...

"You okay kid?" The big guy asked.

"Huh? Oh uh yeah... thanks." I said scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

the big guy helped me up, I turned to Juuzou and gave him a mischievous smile. He on the other hand stared at me confused.

"Ah Juuzou-kun just who I was looking for."

Big guy put his hand on my shoulder, I visibly tensed.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Big guy asked.

" I am Shin, a possible ghoul and or threat to humanity, currently under watch of Arima who's not being a good babysitter at the moment...*sighs* we met in that coffie shop before remember?" I said with a closed eyes smile.

"The sandwich thief?" He chuckled

I sweatdropped like this -.-'

"Anyway I'm Shinohara." The big guy said.

"Hn. So Juuzou-kun let's get out of this place...al the white walls in this place are depressing me"

Just as Juuzou and I left the building Arima walked through the hallway and came across Shinohara.

"Ah Arima-san Shin just left with Susuya if you were wondering."

"And you didn't stop him?"

"He's not my responsibility..."

"But Susuya is..."

"...We should follow them shouldn't we?"

"My thoughts exactly." Arima said finishing their dialogue.

-time skip brought to you by the tuna god-

I opened the door causing a small bell to rinkle softly.

Susuya and I entered the coffie shop, a young girl with short black hair greeted us and I gave my most friendly smile in return, causing a few of the customers to blush.

"I'll have some coffee you want anything Juuzou?"

He just shook his head.

"Aah... just a coffee then thank you"

The girl nodded and left.

A boy with an eyepatch got my attention...'Wait isn't that the boy that got kidnapped by purple creep?'

His eyes met mine and he seemed to have made the same conection.

The door opened and purple creep walked in sniffing the air. "Such a magnificent smell~" he said glancing over at me.

'I'm pretty sure I smell like tuna though..' I stared blankly at him frowning slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap_

 _The door opened and purple creep walked in sniffing the air. "Such a magnificent smell~" he said glancing over at me._

 _'I'm pretty sure I smell like tuna though..' I stared blankly at him frowning slightly._

 _Recap end_

Shin's P.O.V

Purple creep smiled at me causing me to return the oh so fake smile while mentaly glaring at him.

There was a certain tension between us. Well what would you expect when he was eyeing me like I was a piece of fancy tuna, I'm pretty sure it'd make anyone at least a little uncomfortable.

I decided to break the eerie silence and introduce myself.

"I'm Shin, I don't remember properly introducing myself last time we met at that 'little party' of yours."

I said with a closed eyed smile that probably give any normal person the chills.

"Hn. You're right Shin-kun. I'm Tsukiyama Shuu." He said still smiling.

I noticed Juuzou had fallen asleep.

"Well then Tsukiyama-san it seems we'll have to continue our conversation at a later time. I said finishing my cup of coffee that magically appeared out of nowhere.

I picked up the sleeping Juuzou bridal-style and left the shop, leaving my money on the table.

On the way back I ran into Arima and Shinohara. The later tensed as he saw Juuzou sleeping in my arms '*sighs* He probably thinks I did something...'

"He fell asleep that's all." I quickly said before he could say anything.

I glared at him for thinking otherwise.  
That caused Arima to chuckle softly.

We then proceded to walk back to HQ. Although I doubt once inside that I'm ever getting out during the day unsupervised. I sighed not actually looking forward to that.

We passed the scanner and yet again I caused it to short circuit...ha I'm such a bad influence.

Shinohara was now the one carrying Juuzou as they both left to do what ever they do.

After that Arima pretty much dragged me to his office and sat down at his desk working on some 'important' things. I sighed and sat down on the sofa and after a while I sort of fell asleep -still sitting-.

After all I need to get enough rest if I were to sneak out and explore a bit tonight...


End file.
